The Monster Within
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: A series of one-shots set in the DN universe about our favorite characters as different Monsters/Creatures.  Various pairings.  Rated M overall for languages.
1. Near WereWolf

Ok…so I'm starting a new little series of one-shots called **The Monster Within**. Obviously it is about monsters in the DN universe. I am pretty indiscriminant with all the characters so there is not _real_ main character to this set. I usually write slash, but don't be surprised if there is a hetero in here somewhere…if you don't like it…then don't read that one-shot! Best option honestly.

So…the monsters I have so far are as follows:

Werewolf

Vampire

Ghost

Witch

Demon (kinda like inuyasha-style)

If you guys have any input or requests for different monster/creatures or and specific character you want to see go ahead and let me know and I'll see what I can do. ^_^

On to the stories!

**Near - Werewolf**

Another long lonely night it seemed. I sat waiting on the edge of the cliff waiting. For what I still have yet to decide. I can't remember the exact amount of time I've spent here anymore. Every night I come out here. For years. Waiting.

My days are spent as normal. Well as normal as one can be at an orphanage. I have friends and school. I eat and I play. A normal life. But…

…I miss my pack.

I remember them all so well. Running through the trees. The hunts. The beautiful moonlight symphonies that decorated each night. All the howls of my pack and all the neighboring packs.

When they died, I was sent here. To this enclosed shelter. Alone. With all these strange people with fear in their eyes. Fear of me.

Because even without knowing…they can tell that I am not like them.

Snow-white hair in locks of curls with pale skin so light its almost translucent. I sit differently too. And I don't speak the same. I've tried to fit in with this world, but I just do not belong. I'm not human enough for these people.

The days blend together with the only exception of 2 humans. Mello and Matt. The only two humans that speak to me as if we shared a secret. As if they understood my strange patterns and _knew_. They didn't though, I'm certain.

I could smell their human blood easily, they were not one of my kind. Though they were intimidating in their personalities. Both had such a presence about them. Mello, the fierce alpha grey wolf, huge and territorial. Matt, the red wolf, small, fast, and sly. Had their scents not given them away, I would have mistaken them for wolf-blood.

Tonight again I sit on the cliff overlooking the sea. It was a fair distance from the Whammy house, but the distance didn't matter. I would be back by morning. I just needed to see the moon again. Remember the better times before life here. I'm still waiting for whatever it is that I lack to find me. I pray that whatever it is, finds me soon. I detest these lonely nights.

A rustling in the shrubs behind me call for my attention. It was too large to be a rabbit or mouse or any other small mammal. I took in a deep breath, hardly believing it to be true.

How did they get here?

_Why_ are they here?

And…What did they see?

I turned towards the brush and call out for them.

"Mello. Matt. I am aware of your presence. You may come out."

Sure enough, two young men, no older than 13 crawl out from under the shrubbery. Mello has on his customary black clothing, making him blend well into the night. I have always found it to suit his personality greatly. Matt on the other hand…where Mello blends in with the night around him, Matt stands out against it. Matt wears bright colors and his orange goggles reflect the moonlight, making them shine.

I only spare them a few seconds glace before turning my attention back to the solitary moon before me. I can hear them creeping up behind me slowly, almost hesitantly, before each taking a seat beside me.

"So…Near…Why are you out here?" Matt. A calm voice trying to rationalize a curious situation that he doesn't understand. I'm not sure how to answer him properly though. Do I tell him the truth? They did manage to track me down, an amazing feat in my opinion. In my distant voice, I respond.

"I am waiting."

I can almost feel Mello's confusion, his furrowed brow and firm jaw set in resistance to my answer. Clearly, he was hoping for something more. Matt, like Mello, is confused, but I can see his eyes glaze over as he sets about to decipher my sentence.

"What are you waiting for then?" Ah. Mello. He would have to ask, wouldn't he? I can feel a cut-off sense of annoyance at the question before I answer.

"I do not know Mello. I am just waiting. It is quite lonely." It is the best answer I could come up with. It was lonely…

…but…wait…

I turned towards my human friends with, I'm sure, shock on my face. I look to the left, seeing Matt, in all his bright glory watching me with careful eyes. Then I turn back to my right to see Mello staring as well. Suddenly, I notice the warmth radiating from them, combining with my own, mixing and entwining and rolling back to them. Their soft scent tickles my nose with each breath I take, as if they belong there, by my side.

"My pack." I hear myself whispering, "I was waiting for my pack."

As if it had always been there, I could feel myself curling into the comfort of my two friends beside me. It was what I had been waiting for. My pack. A soft smile lit my face as I could feel their curious stares soften to match my own expression.

"Yeah. We can be your pack Near." The happy voice from my right spoke…

"We needed one too." Then the left picked up the sentence in a calm tone.

We sat there for many hours that night. The peace from simply relaxing and watching the beautiful moon. Peace and comfort with my pack, a feeling I had not felt in a very long time. I was happy for once.

I finally found what it was that I had been waiting for.

A calm voice from my left suddenly broke our quiet in the early hours before dawn, sounding highly amused.

"You know, it's pretty cool being friends with a werewolf."


	2. Mello Vampire

Well….it started out as a regular vampire fic. And somehow it turned into a MelloxMatt romance. I'm still not quite sure how I managed that. I guess I'm just stuck on that couple…

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot. It's about 1000 words in all, something that still bugs me. I still haven't been able to upload a one-shot over 2000 words. I have one based on The Ring that has an alternate ending that might be over 2000 words in all…but it's not finished yet.

Well, enjoy Mello's romantic vampire story.

**HIS BLOOD**

I was six years old before I realized what I was. A monster. A demon of the night. And of the _light_ depending on who you asked. Roger in particular could attest to that. I had always been small for my age. I never fit in well with others. I had a…bloodlust recognizable even at such a young age.

I don't remember my family anymore. I was only a baby when they were taken from me after all. But what I do remember. The _only_ thing I remember from the day I became an orphan.

Blood.

So much blood. Enough to fill a swimming pool with. I remember everything about it. The iron-like scent wafting through the death-filled air. The thick, slimy texture as the liquid rushed over my tiny body. The deep sanguine color that stretched on for as far as my eyes could see.

And the taste. The delicious, heavenly pleasure that filled my body when I drank from the pool of blood.

When I was young, I didn't understand it. It had always seemed normal to me.

I thought differently when I met him.

Matt.

His family had died like mine. But he could _remember _his. So I asked him about it, late one night, as we were heading to sleep. He told me all there was to tell. His parents and his older sister had been shot, and he a witness to the massacre. Being only a child, small enough to be over looked, he had hidden in the nearby cabinet. The latch had been broken, and so he had a front row view to the tragedy that led to his presence here at Whammy's.

I asked him about the blood. He twisted his face to mine and looked confused.

"Why would you ask about that?"

Why? _Why?_ Why wouldn't I ask? That was I remembered from my experience. And so I answered, revealing my memories of my own night. He listened carefully, turning various shades of greens as I neared the end of my tale. When it was over, he calmly-something that to this day I have no idea how he managed- nodded and spoke gently.

"I don't think that's normal. I felt sick looking at their blood."

I didn't know how to react to that statement. How could he have felt sick? Didn't he feel the pleasure at seeing the red juices flowing from their bodies? The tasty scents floating through the air?

We didn't speak anymore that night, both of us left to our thoughts, the conversation all but forgotten the next morning.

It took two weeks for us to speak about it again. He had done research apparently. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him when he mentioned this. Him? Do research? If he had the time to do this, you'd think he'd spend it studying for the tests a little more.

He showed me all the results he had found and one stuck out in particular. It continuously kept reappearing in the results.

A bloodsucker.

A _vampire._

I never told him just what I felt when I heard that word. But at that moment. I _knew_. I _was_ a vampire. A sliver of a memory, long since faded, had appeared in my mind. My mother, cold and dark, with shining white fangs glistening in the moonlight.

A vampire.

I smiled. So _that's _what I was! Well, after reading a bit more about the creatures, just to be certain, I finally answered Matt's questioning gaze with a nod.

He looked ecstatic that _he_ had been the one to find my answer to what I was.

…

It's been eight years since that day. We are fifteen now and my fangs are bright and noticeable. He always says that he loves the way they seem to almost glimmer in certain lights.

We had made up the excuse that I had dental work done a few years back at Matt's insistence. He always told the other students how cool he thought they looked. Matt would always look on in pride, fooling the other students completely into thinking that I had gotten the fangs for him.

Not that I wouldn't have if given the choice.

He is my best friend. Matt, I mean. He has been there for me through it all. The first night I truly felt the hunger shining through, pulsing through my veins, he let me drink from him.

I had never been more touched that he trusted me with his very blood in his body.

I drink from him every night since then.

…..

Last year he became my lover. My chosen mate. I had known for many years already that I would never find another quite like him. I had waited for the right moment to ask him, and to my surprise, he beat me to it.

He had came to me one evening and confessed his love.

And I had foolishly thought that I couldn't love him anymore than I already did.

When we finally mated, something that I had made very clear on it description, he became mine and I his in every way.

We are always connected now. In a bond deeper than any human relationship could ever allow. I can feel him at any time, like a second heart beating in perfect sync with my own. He's told me that he can feel mine as well.

I'm overprotective, much more than I should be, about him. He's always getting himself into situations that need my help. I've taken to sticking beside him most hours of the day, something that, honestly, isn't much different that how it used to be.

I love him. And he loves me. He mentions this as often as he can. As if I would, could, ever forget such a thing. I feel the genuine emotions bubbling through him with ever beat of his heart.

I don't say it enough back, but I know that he feels it too.

We will always be together. Even if life takes us apart from each other, he will always be with me, and I with him. I'm not afraid of any outcome as long as he is in my heart.

And I know, that when it comes his time to die…

My heart won't be able to survive on its own any more and I'll join him.

Because we were always meant to be together.


	3. Matt Vampire

_Well, this one is about Matt. Shocker, I know. But, Matt is my third favorite character from Death Note and this plot just literally attacked my mind in a massive hoard of plot bunnies. I just thought that it was sort of plausible because of Matt's habit of keeping his eyes covered and his reluctance to venture outdoors. So, here you go, another of my strange plot bunnies born into the world._

**MATT - A VAMPIRE**

_**Summary: **__Matt was determined. Today was the day that he was finally going to tell Mello. The only problem was, where the hell did he run off to?_

Matt walked down the never-ending hallways of Wammy's House looking for his elusive best friend. Mello was always, _always_ running off somewhere. It was like he was just completely unable to stay in one spot for more than 20 minutes. Even in the classroom, Mello would have to fidget in his desk until the teacher for whatever class they were in at that moment, decided that class time was over.

Matt had been hoping that he would be able to catch Mello _before_ he ran off in some God-only-knows direction, but as fate would have it, Mello chose today, of all days, to literally sprint out the door without a single glance backwards. Matt let out a sigh of the slightest frustration at the thought, still reluctantly determined to track Mello down and get this stupid confession off his chest.

He had, uncharacteristically, been mulling over this one single confession for years now, and when he finally decided on the perfect method to inform Mello of his secret…

…Mello can't be found.

Matt silently cursed his rotten luck.

With another sigh escaping his lips, Matt stuck his hands in his pockets and headed towards the exit. He needed a cigarette. After staying up late last night finishing up the details on how to confess to Mello, the near-panic he had suffered through all day, and then having Mello just run off- effectively ruining every plan Matt had thought up, Matt was far too stressed out for his persona.

Not that anyone could outright tell it of course. Matt kept his feelings very well hidden. In fact, now that he thought about it, Mello was just about the only person who could even begin to really read him. It probably stemmed from all of their years spent together. There was no one in this world who knew Mello better than Matt, or who knew Matt better than Mello.

Which was why Matt _had_ to tell him. He kept the secret for far too long already. And…well, Mello deserved to know the truth.

Matt opened the front door of the orphanage and stepped outside into the chilly air. It was mid-September and the air was just on the verge of being too cold to stand being outside, but regardless, Matt stood under the small awning above the door and dragged out his pack of cigarettes, pulling one from its confines and placing it between his lips. He replace the pack in his pocket and began hunting for his lighter, knowing it was somewhere on his being, but unable to figure out just where that somewhere was exactly.

Suddenly, a hand holding a shiny silver lighter was thrust into his face, forcing Matt backwards in his shock. He had thought he was the only person stupid enough to go outside in this weather. As his eyes followed the hand to the arm, the shoulder, then to the face, Matt felt both relief and a weight dropping in his stomach. It was Mello.

Matt gave a tight-lipped smile at his best friend before reaching up and grasping onto the cold metal of the lighter and pulling it away with a small, "Thanks." Mello nodded back once in his haughty way before pulling his arm back to his body and crossing them.

Matt brought the lighter up to the end of his cigarette and flicked it open causing a small flame to burn the end of it when Mello spoke.

"So, are you over your mood that you were in, yet?"

Matt froze, lighter still burning. Mood? Did Mello think that he was mad about something? Matt quickly closed the lighter and turned to face Mello. He took a deep drag before calmly reaching up and pulling the cigarette from his lips.

"And who said anything about me being in a 'mood' today?" Matt asked in a cool tone.

Mello overly exaggerated his eye-roll at Matt.

"Oh Please! I'm far from an idiot Matt. You've been freaking out about something since yesterday. I was trying to give you some space to get over whatever the hell it is, but its already been a whole day. I'm sick of waiting." Mello finished with a concerned glare on Matt.

Matt blinked once, then twice. Then promptly burst out laughing. Mello stared down at his friend doubled over in laughter in affronted shock.

"What the hell is so fucking funny?" Mello near-shouted at his manic friend.

Matt hastily began reigning in his laughter, knowing that Mello was already offended enough and would easily turn and walk away if Matt didn't explain his actions soon. But it had just been so funny. Knowing that Mello had spent the entire day avoiding him because he was freaking out over something, when that something completely revolved around Mello himself!

With a couple lingering gasps of laughter, Matt stood up straight and smiled at his friend.

"Sorry, Mello, but that was just too funny. I've been freaking out all day because I needed to talk to you." Matt tiny confession apparently caught Mello off guard because his glare instantly faded into confusion.

"Ok, well I'm here now, so talk." Matt's smile faded ever so slightly at Mello's bluntness. Matt had been accustomed to it for years now, but he could have done without it at the moment. This confession was going to be hard enough.

Matt took a deep breath, then thought better of it and instead took another deep drag on his cigarette still clutched in his hand. He turned slightly to the side and brought his free hand up to his face, lightly touching the plastic frame of his goggles, glancing over at Mello's curious gaze. Matt smiled.

"I wanted to tell you why I wear these things." Matt said happily when he noticed Mello's curious gaze became even stronger. Mello had been bothering Matt for years, ever since they had met, about those goggles over his face. Matt never took them off, not for anyone, even Mello, and he never gave a clear reason as to why he wore them. Mello eagerly awaited the reasoning that Matt had.

Matt took a firmer grip on the goggles before slowly pulling them away from his face, closing his eyes in the process. Matt could hear Mello quick take in of breath that Mello would deny ever being a gasp, and his smile grew a bit more tense. With the goggle fully removed from his face and his eyes still closed, Matt turned back to face Mello.

"I wear them because I'm different Mello. My eyes aren't like yours. Or any other human's either for that matter." Matt could almost feel the confusion running through Mello. And with only a second's hesitation, Matt opened his eyes, for the first time actually seeing Mello without a gold tint.

At first, Matt could only stare in wonder at his hyperactive friend. Then a single thought formed in his mind.

'_Wow. Mello really is beautiful."_

With the gold tint that usually covered Mello's being gone, Matt could finally see all the color that truly was Mello. His hair actually was nearly the same color, a bright golden halo surround his face, giving him a slightly-feminine aura about him. His skin wasn't the golden tan that Matt had come to expect, but instead a pale peach color that fit well with his personality. But what truly stood out in Matt's opinion were the bright, near-glowing, sky-blue eyes that were opened wide in shock. They were the most amazing color Matt had ever seen. A slight string of regret flew through Matt at the knowledge that he would have to put the goggles back on, removing that perfect color of blue from his world.

Then, Mello spoke, apparently getting over his shock and now moving back to confusion.

"I didn't know that anyone besides albinos had red eyes."

Matt gave a crooked grin at Mello. Well, at least he wasn't panicking. That was a good sign.

"Yeah, on humans. I told you Mello, I'm different." Matt said, his grin never fading. Mello raised his eyebrows in disbelief and opened his mouth again, this time a stream of disbelief ringing in his words.

"Are you serious, Matt? _This _is what you've been wanting to tell me? That you're not human? Give me a break. What are they, colored contacts?"

Matt could easily understand his friend's reluctance to believe and so he turned fully to the side, taking another drag of his cigarette before talking again.

"Have I ever lied to you Mello?"

"No, of course not." Mello stated as though it were obvious.

Matt tilted his head to the side, glancing at Mello from the corner of his eyes, grin still present on his face.

"Then what reason would I have to start now?"

Mello furrowed his eyebrows, clearly thinking it over. Matt did make a good point. Suddenly, Mello looked up and straight into Matt's bright crimson eyes.

"So then, if your not human, then what are you? Some kind of vampire?"

If possible, Matt's grin got even bigger when he replied with a blunt,

"Yeah. I am."

Mello's eyes widened at the declaration so carelessly tossed about. Matt turned back to his friend and continued speaking.

"I am a vampire Mello. I always have been. That's why I don't go outside. We all have a disease in our blood that makes us allergic to the sun's UV rays. We can't stand more than ten minutes outside without getting serious burns. It's why I wear these tinted goggles, all vampire's eyes are red." Matt paused in his speech to meet Mello's eyes again, nearly loosing himself in the bright pools of blue. "I…I just wanted you to know Mello. You're my best friend. You deserved to know. Even if you don't believe me"

Mello's eyes narrowed as he seemed to be judging Matt's story, most likely turning it over and over in his head, trying to determine whether or not Matt was being honest or trying to pull one over on him. After what seemed like forever to Matt, Mello nodded once to himself, then focused his attention back on Matt.

"Ok, so you say you're a vampire, then I'll believe you for now. Besides those eyes don't really scream 'human' anyway. Now, you want to go get a snack from the cafeteria? I'm hungry and I think they had chocolate pudding for dessert today." Mello said turning around and walking off.

Matt's eyes widened before he let out a small laugh and shook his head, tossing the butt of the cigarette on the ground, stomping it out. He pulled his goggles up to his face and adjusted them as he followed behind Mello's retreating figure.

And to think. He had been worried about Mello's reaction.

…...

_So there it is, another chapter in the MONSTER WITHIN story. And about our favorite little genius (besides L and Light of course), MATT! _

_And I had to throw in a comment about Mello's eyes. I knew a guy once who had the most gorgeous blue eyes that I have ever seen and that's kinda what I pictured for Mello. _

_And, in case you didn't notice, _there was no slash!_ I know, I can't believe it either. That's why I had to at least put in the bit about Matt thinking Mello looked beautiful. It just didn't feel right without at least a hint =)_

_~nakia_


End file.
